nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Forging
Back to Crafting Description Forging is the process of turning ingots/bars of different types into usable tools and weapons. Skill Required It requires anywhere from level 50-100 Armorer (Crafting), depending on what you are trying to make. Tools Tools Required You must also have a Hammer (T) and Smith Tongs (T), (different from Melting tongs). Acquiring the Tools *Buy from general merchants *Buy from smiths *Explore the world Materials Material Required It also requires enough material (Ingots) to create the item you wish to make. They are obtained through the process of Mining and Melting or bought at merchants and smiths. *Coal *Iron Ore *Iron Ingot *Silver Ingot *Gold Ingot *Obsidian Ingot (not used yet) *Thorium Ingot Acquiring the raw materials *Buy from various Smiths *Mining rock lodes Procedure To forge you need enough raw material, a Hammer (T) and Forging Tongs (T). All of these items are at least moderatly common and many smiths can sell you all of them. To forge, find an anvil. These are also fairly common and most towns and cities posess at least one. Select the anvil and a menu appears asking what rank of item you wish to create. You can make tools, repair items, or various levels of weapons. What you can make depends on your Crafting level. Simply select the item you wish to create, and if you have the appropriate skill level and materials, you make it. If you made a sharp edged weapon, use the Grinding Wheel (T) to make it worth more. Final products Tools Requires level 50 Armorer *Shovel(T) - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar) (+5 EP) *Pickaxe(T) - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar) (+5 EP) *Hammer (T) - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar) (+5 EP) *Forging Tongs(T) - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar) (+5 EP) *Smelting Tongs (T) - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar) (+5 EP) *Shears - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar) (+5 EP) (removed) *10 Lockpicks - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar) (+15 EP) Items Requires level 75 Armorer *Fire Mine - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar). 1 Iron Ore and 4 Coal (+35 EP) *Teleport Rune - requires 1 Arcane Stone and 1 Soul Gem (any) (+50 EP) Weapons Level 1 *Self-made Steel Dagger - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar) (+5 EP) *Steel Shortsword - requires 2 Iron Ingot (bar) (+5 EP) *Self-made Steel Longsword - requires 3 Iron Ingot (bar) (+10 EP) *Self-made Steel Claymore - requires 4 Iron Ingot (bar) (+15 EP) *Steel Mace - requires 2 Iron Ingot (bar) (+10 EP) *Steel Axe - requires 2 Iron Ingot (bar) (+5 EP) *War Axe - requires 3 Iron Ingot (bar) (+15 EP) *Steel Warhammer - requires 4 Iron Ingot (bar) (+15 EP) *Iron Soul Robber - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar) and 1 Small Soul gem (+15 EP) Level 2 *Naginata - requires 1 Gold Ingot (bar) and 1 Silver Ingot (bar) (+200 EP) *Assasin Dagger - requires 1 Gold Ingot (bar) and 1 Silver Ingott (bar) (+150 EP) *Frost Bow - requires 3 Thorium Ingot (bar) and 2 Fine Ice Sapphire (any kind of Sapphire) (+1050 EP) *Silver Great Sword - requires 3 Silver Ingot (bar) (+450 EP) *Aeterna Storm Great Sword - requires 2 Iron Ingot (bar) and 2 Thorium Ingot (bar) (+1050 EP) *Brutal Battle Hammer - requires 1 Gold Ingot (bar) and 1 Silver Ingot (bar) (+750 EP) *Silver Beard Axe - requires 2 Silver Ingot (bar) (+550 EP) *Ruby Great Sword - requires 2 Silver Ingot (bar), 2 Gold Ingot (bar) and Fine Fire Ruby (any kind of Ruby) (+1550 EP) *Block Axe - requires 2 Gold Ingot (bar) and 2 Silver Ingot (bar) (+1550 EP) Ammunition *50 Frost Arrows - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar) and 1 Fine Ice Sapphire (any kind of Sapphire) (+350 EP) *30 Dark Arrows - requires 1 Iron Ingot t (bar) and 8 Coal (+100 EP) *30 Iron Arrows - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar) (+70 EP) *50 Silver Arrows - requires 1 Silver Ingot (bar) (+100 EP) *50 Fire Arrows - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar) and Fine Fire Ruby (any kind of Ruby) (+100 EP) Armors *Hunter Armor - requires 2 Bear Pelts, 5 Wolf Pelts, and 1 Wild boar Hide (+ 2000 EP) *Battlemage Chain Armor - requires 2 Silver Ingot (bar), 2 Thorium Ingot (bar), 1 Gold Ingot (bar) and 2 Wolf Pelts, (+ 2000 EP) *Assasin Armor - requires 1 Iron Ingot (bar), 1 Thorium Ingot (bar) and 2 Wolf Pelts, (+ 2000 EP) *Dragonscale Armor - requires 2 Iron Ingot (bar), 3 Thorium Ingot (bar), 1 Silver Ingot (bar) and 2 Bear Pelts, (+ 2000 EP) *Ranger Armor - requires 2 Iron Ingot (bar), 1 Thorium Ingot (bar), 1 Silver Ingot (bar), 2 Wolf Pelts, and 1 Wild boar Hide (+ 2000 EP) Tips Notes *Some recipes require more unusual items, like soul gems, to create. *Only Iron Ingots can be used to make tools *Sometimes the game informs you that you need Crafting skill to be able to craft something. Crafting= Armorer. Simply learn some Armorer skill from trainers (mostly smiths). *For crafting you can only use Pelts extracted from animals ( with value of 10 and weight 0 ) Category:Crafting